Kalafina Comes Crashing Down
Lyrics Together we are Strong. We are the Forces of light from acmetropolis We fight all day and night long. Together we are Freedom Squad! Guyver Supernova Power Up! Beetleborgs will rise with ease Masked Rider will shine like a firefly The incredibles in action. TMNT! Power Rangers will fight them! We will protect the world. Transcript Wakana Otaki (V.O.) Kalafina Comes Crashing Down. Jimmy Neutron building a chef robot Tyler Klause: What are you building there jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: My latest invention Behold! The chef robot the chef that can cook food for kalafina's concert. Maddie Klause: Thanks Jimmy Fang Klause: I Can't Wait to taste the food Chicken Man steals Chef Robot Devon Daniels: Hey Jimmy where'd you're chef robot go? Captain Police: FREEZE CHICKEN! Captian Police chase Chicken Man Ravi Shaw: Chicken Man Stole It! Zooey Reeves: Then let's get that robot back so we can go to kalafina's concert Nate Silvia: Right! The Freedom Squad Helps Captian Police Chase after Chicken Man Captain Police captures Chicken Man with a net Chicken Man: No Fair You Have Ruffled My Feathers! Captain Police: Reveal your identity now! Yankee Irving is older without a Chicken Mask Tyler Klause: YANKE IRVING?! Adult Yankee Irving: That's Right Tyler, nobody watches my movie, Everyone's Hero ''anymore and now I will steal everything for revenge! Tyler Klause: No Way You Are Under Arrest Yankee Irving May I Captian Police? Captian Police: Sure thing Tyler Captian Police hands Tyler the Handcuffs and puts them on adult yankee irving Ben Tennyson: HEY YANKEE! I was adopted by Humphrey and Kate as their son. Fang Klause: And We Need that food for kalafina's concert! Ben Tennyson: Okay. Adagio: Take Him Away Captian Police Captian Police: Good Point Adagio Captian Police Takes Adult Yankee Irving to Jail Superman: YANKEE YOU'RE WATCHING BLUE'S CLUES AS A PUNISHMENT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! IN JAIL!! Jimmy Neutron, Where's my chef robot, Superman? Superman: It's right here jimmy Superman hands jimmy his chef robot Jimmy Neutron: Thank You Superman. What's Yankee doing here? Tyler Klause: Allow Me to explain (Flashback) Tyler Klause (V.O.): When Yankee was in the chicken man costume he had one thing on his mind stealing you're chef robot Fang Klause (V.O.): That way with him stealing you're robot he wouldin't delivered the food to the concert at kalafina (Flashback ends) Tyler Klause: That way with Captian police on you're tail you'd have to join up with it right captian police? Captian Police: Way to make evidence tyler Jimmy Neutron: Why did he wants his revenge for his movie? Fang Klause: I Have no Idea Captain Police: Because he noticed people that liked Disney & Pixar's Cars Movie better. Maddie Klause: Good Point Well i'll send him to jail Maddie Uses super speed to send Yankee Irving to Jail Meanwhile At Jail Captian Police was Interrogating Yankee Irving Captain Police: Tell Me Yankee, Where's SCREWIE, DARLIN, NAPOLEON AND LEFTY?!?! Adult Yankee Irving: THERE AT THE PARK!! Captain Police: Did you killed your own parents and Mr. Robinson? Adult Yankee Irving: Because They're Much of an annoyance to me anyway. Captain Police: You allied with Napoleon and Lefty? Adult Yankee Irving: JUST TO LIVE WITH MY BAT BUDDY BUT I COULDIN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Captain Police: Why did you hate, Disney & Pixar's 2006 Movie ''Cars? Adult Yankee Irving Gets a Demonic Face with Glowing Red Eyes Captain Police: It's Time for your deletion! Captian Police instantly delets Adult Yankee Irving Captain Police: That'll take care of him! Sonic the Hedgehog: Well Done, Captain Police! Captian Police: Thanks Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog: Hey Captain Police and Sonic! Captian Police: Oh Hello Shadow Shadow the Hedgehog: Where's Tyler Sonic the Hedgehog: He's at A Kalafina Concert with the Freedom Squad Meanwhile at the Kalafina Concert The Fans Clap for Kalafina Wakana Otaki: Thank you our fans Hikaru Masai: We Own this concert all to you Keiko Kubota: Espically my crush tyler this songs for you freedom squad (Kalafina Sings Maten as Episode Ends) Credits Leo Howard as Tyler Klause Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron Crispin Freeman as Superman Jake T. Austin as Adult Yankee Irving Ryan Potter as Fang Klause Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause Mike Pollock as the Voice of Captain Police Tyler Posey as Adagio Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio